


It didn’t have to be this way

by sterekhales



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Abusive Parents, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Derek Hale is a Softie, Erica Reyes & Stiles Stilinski Friendship, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Hurt Stiles, Loss of Parent(s), M/M, Mental Health Issues, Mental Institutions, My Babies Deserve Better, Rape/Non-con Elements, References to Depression, Sexual Assault, Sheriff Stilinski's Name is John, the staff suck and are abusive, theos a dick
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-14
Updated: 2018-09-14
Packaged: 2019-07-12 01:49:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15985022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sterekhales/pseuds/sterekhales
Summary: One moment Stiles was practicing lacrosseThe next moment he’s in a mental hospital





	1. The beginning

**Author's Note:**

> If you are sensitive to anything relating to non-con things and mental health issues please click off of this story.  
> *this whole story is based off my stay at a mental hospital,it will be severely dramatized but IT IS based off my experience,the atmosphere anyway,but in my experience all the staff was nice unlinke in this story.

He always knew this would happen.

Stiles was a hyperactive kid, everyone knew that and so when he got sad or angry or whatever emotion he felt, he never showed it; he just covered it up with his loud and non-filtered mouth and people forgot about it.

Today was like any other day for Stiles except one thing. He hadn’t taken his anti-depressant medicine for two days and now he was feeling, let’s just say, a little under the weather.

It wasn’t like he purposely wasn’t taking them but with lacrosse and him being in his junior year of high school and girlfriends, and boyfriends he got a little caught up in everything so he forgot and that’s why he felt this way today

It’s not like he hadn’t felt this way before. Hell Stiles would say if he had a dollar for every time he felt suicidal and like pure and utter shit he would say he would have about too many dollars to count by now, but that’s besides the point because of course on this special day when he forgot to take his medicine, his dad was being an asshole because he’s been stressed at work, saying this he probably shouldn’t to his son, and Stiles was exhausted from everyone at school and his stupid chemistry teacher who would never get off his back so stiles did the only thing he could and he went in his bedroom and broke down.

Stiles was halfway through his breakdown of the century when he heard a knock

”Son?”

Stiles sighed

”You okay in there?”

”Yeah just peachy,” Stiles retorted sarcastically at which he assumed was the door;he couldn’t tell because of the tears in his eyes

And then the door handle was being turned

When John opened the door and saw his son, tears streaked down his face he didn’t know what to do. He ran to Stiles bed and held him, his eyes now starting to tear up

”Stiles, I’m right here, I’m right here.” John said caressing his sons face, whispering promises in his ear.

”Dad?”

### Silence

“I think I need to go back.”

Already Sheriff Stilinski knew where ‘there’ was and while he didn’t want to have to suffer through that pain again, he knew it’s what his son needed

So back there they went


	2. Welcome Back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles comes face to face with Beacon Hills physciatric hospital
> 
> and with that a few familiar faces.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is sort of short but I currently have no inspiration since were in the boring parts of things but I will try and do weekly updates:)

Stiles wasn’t stupid he knew what happened at Beacon Hills phsycriatric hospital, hell hes been there before of course he knows what happens there, but Stiles was scared.

The last time he was at BHPH he met a guy and they got off well, became friends even, until the guys obsession with Stiles became too much.The guy was still there when Stiles left, and he hopes and prays that he’s not there now, but Stiles never usually gets that lucky.

”Stiles we don’t have to do this, we can come up with another solution.” John said almost pleadingly.

“Dad.” Stiles said in an exasperated sigh.”I have to do this, I just need time that’s all I’m asking for.”

”Of course kiddo anything for you”.

And with that said Stiles and John headed into BHPH and Stiles didn’t know what was about to unfold

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think down below:)


End file.
